It Ends Tonight
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: They all realize it at different moments. One way or another, this is the final battle.:: Fragments of the Battle of Hogwarts


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb ("Eye of the Tiger")_

 _Writing Club, Showtime, "Alexander Hamilton" (Harry Potter)_

 _Word Count 792_

* * *

" _It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight_

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rivals."_

 _-Eye of the Tiger_

Padma feels the adrenaline running through her veins as she dodges. A smile breaks out over her face as she raises her wand.

The past year has been hell. The school that she loves so dearly has been turned into a twisted nightmare.

But it ends tonight.

"Stupefy!"

* * *

Ginny knows that she shouldn't be in the battle. No matter how much she wants to fight, her parents want to keep her safe. But the opportunity comes, and she's ready.

She moves gracefully, almost as if she's caught in dance. She spins this way and that, her lips moving rapidly as she fires off spells.

Fear grips her, but the excitement is stronger. She's spent so long giving into fear, but tonight is different. Tonight, there is only hope that guides her.

Head held high, she casts a Bat Bogey Hex at the nearest Death Eater, a laugh bubbling from her lips.

* * *

Colin has his size for an advantage, he realizes quick

* * *

ly. At sixteen, he is still rather short, and his time on the run, never knowing when he'd have another meal, have given him a slender appearance. No one seems to expect him.

A grin spreads over his face, and he lets a laugh as his spell sends a man to his knees. He can't wait to tell Dennis all about the battle. Maybe part of him misses his brother, but he has to keep him safe.

Colin rushes forward, fueled by his excitement. A year on the run, and now he's here for what he knows will be the final fight. Wand raised, he charges.

* * *

Fred has always felt invincible with his twin by his side, but there's something about the rush of the moment that makes him smile. He offers George a quick glance, eyes twinkling with excitement.

They aren't fighters. They never have been, and they never truly will be. They are just a couple of merry pranksters, looking for a good laugh.

But their happiness is threatened, and Fred knows they have to adapt.

He fires off a hex, pausing to give his brother a quick high five. Maybe this will be easier than he ever imagined.

* * *

This is not her war. If Fleur hadn't fallen in love with Bill Weasley, she wouldn't be here right now. She would be back in France, safe and sound with her family.

But there is no time to think about what could have been. Adrenaline hums through her as she flourishes her wand, dueling with impressive skill.

They have lived in fear for too long. Maybe this isn't her war. Maybe this is an inconvenience that came with marriage. But it doesn't matter.

It ends tonight. She can feel it in her bones. One way or another, after tonight, the world will never be the same.

* * *

Minerva feels excitement pulse through her body as she fells a Death Eater moments before he could harm one of her students.

She has never been a violent person or a fighter. While she triumphs as a duelist, it's only ever been a hobby. She's rarely had to turn her wand against a fellow human being.

But the safety of her students has been threatened. She's spent so long lying in wait, hardly able to do much. But that changes tonight; everything does. Minerva rises to the challenge, wand drawn, ready to fight.

* * *

Kingsley stands tall and proud, meeting opponent after opponent. A grin tugs at his lips as adrenaline takes hold of him.

His moves aren't perfect. There are plenty of moments where he should have done more. But he will fight. He will take back the Ministry, take back this school.

It ends tonight. He doesn't know why he's so sure of it, but he can sense it as he sends a Death Eater tumbling down the staircases. Win or lose, the war will be over tonight.

And he will fight like hell to be on the winning side.

* * *

For Harry, this isn't some battle that has been brewing for a few months or years. This battle has been waiting for him since he was a baby, since Voldemort marked him as his equal.

Anger heats his blood, but he keeps himself calm and collected, staying close to his friends.

After tonight, either he or Voldemort will be dead. After tonight, the war will finally be over.

Harry is afraid, but he fights it down. He has his friends, and that's all he needs to stay strong. It's all he's ever needed, and with Ron and Hermione by his side, Harry knows that anything is possible.

It ends tonight.


End file.
